Should've chose the right girl
by meloknight
Summary: What happens when Amy Rose Keeper decides she's through with trying to be something to Sonic -who chose A princess over a QUEEN-. Revenge. Bitter sweet revenge, that'll result in regret and unwanted feelings to arise but I guess you should've chosen the right girl, huh Sonic. Sonamy one shot, sorry for the bad summary.


(Amy's P.O.V)

He never loved me and I never loved him back, what am I saying…well back when we were younger I did kinda have a crush on him…fine I was IN LOVE with him but I got over him when I realised that he didn't feel the same way. Back then I was way too optimistic, I always believed there was a chance for me and that "hero" to become more than friends but no he chose Sally over me. She was a princess in reality and in his world. I felt I could never compete against her. She had the looks which also came with the bitchy attitude. Like one of those buy one get one free deals. Whenever she was around me her inner bitch always found a way to uncover itself however I've made sure that now she's well aware that I could kill without any hesitation. I guess it's probably for the best that in the end he did choose her over me because I never would've gotten over his sorry ass.

I'm told I've changed drastically from when I was kid, not too sure if I'm supposed to take the comment as a compliment or an insult. Reality hit me like a bitch no wonder I changed.

Back then Sonic was my hero, he'd usually be the one saving me. Occasionally Shadow or Silver would save me however that all changed five years ago. I didn't need a hero anymore. I found something out about my past… My parents were immortal, making me immortal. My father 'The Soul keeper' A.K.A 'Soul keeper' was and still is a Shinigami/death god, he's the king of demons, hell is his territory, he rules over it. As for my mother her name was Eleana Rose, she was the queen of the heavens. The heavens is divided into the three divine weather elemental lands which are wind, thunder and lightning and lastly snow and ice. Unfortunately my mother passed away a while back. My father killed her in the battle of good and evil, my mother was more powerful than my father, she let him kill her because she loved him so much at least that's what my father tells me. He loved her so much that it was too much to bare so he subconsciously allowed himself to get brainwashed by his family. Despite all the shit that happened with him and my mother I forgave him. I didn't get to meet her and all I have is my father, he's the only family I've got (well blood related family). He may be evil but he tries his best to look after me, he tries to make up for the bad things he's done. He can't bring my mother back so it's best I don't dwell on it. I truly love her and my father. I read the journals she wrote for me every day and I do wish we could meet each other even if it were only for a second. She must have been an amazing breath taking person to meet.

I got my mother and father's powers. I got my mother's Estaiga (which basically gives me full control of the weather elements) and her power Heaven's glory, which is the heavens' almighty sword, it's said that one slash taken by a mortal from this sword will kill them instantly, no last breathes, and as for immortals they take a stab and perish into the dust. From my father I was given the other most powerful thing known to mortals and immortals out of the duo weapons, Heaven's glory and Hell's wrath. Hell's wrath has three transformations, one is a sword, two is a spiked mallet and three is a death scythe. When I use hell's wrath I tend to stick to transformation one and two because transformation three brings the pure evil lurking within me out, I could kill anyone mercilessly if I go too far with hell's wrath.

(No one's P.O.V)

Amy sat on her throne which was placed next to her father's; Soul. She slouched in her throne as she had gotten really bored of wasting her day waiting for anything of significance to happen. At the moment she was alone in the throne room. She finally decided she had had enough of the boredom. She stood up and fixed her long black frilly halter dress. She took her beautiful crown of gold thorns off her head. Her quills were tied up in a messy bun, and her fringe was clipped to the side of a head. She unclipped it and let down her quills from the messy bun. Amy began walking down the blood red carpet in the vast throne room. It had been years, she was use to going from earth to both the heavens and hell. As she reached the massive black doors in the throne room they opened. While on the way to her chambers all the maids, guards and some royals she came across would bow at first sight of her and greet her. When she arrived she changed into her black cropped Nike hoodie, denim shorts and white Nikes. After changing Amy left the palace. She brought out hell's wrath and made a slash gesture which created a portal back to earth.

The first thing she did when she arrived was making her way to tails' workshop. When she got to his workshop she called on him and then entered when he replied with a yes.

"Hey tails, how've you been doing?" Amy smiled

"Hi Amy, I've been doing fine, how's life?" Tails laughed

"Well… " Amy hesitated

"You have a way of making it look so easy"

"Trust me that is one thing it most definitely isn't" she laughed

While the two laughed Sonic walked in looking for tails.

"Yo tails!" Sonic greeted "Yo Ames"

"Hey Sonic" Amy smiled

"Sonic you better get ready, Sally will be counting on you tonight since that ball thing is tonight" Tails said

"Oh yeah thanks for reminding me little buddy" Sonic chuckled

"Hmm…it's on tonight" Amy thought

"Are you going Amy?" Tails asked

"Yeah, I don't have a choice, I've got to represent the heavens and hell" Amy sighed

"Well I'll see you there Ames you too buddy" Sonic said as he left

Amy and tails exchanged goodbyes for it was time for her to leave and get ready.

Time went by pretty fast, Amy was already running late, her father left without because she took so long. Amy wore one of signature black dresses she'd wear around in hell. She wore a black bateau neck lace dress, black platforms and her crown of gold thorns. She'd already done makeup at the beginning of the day so she wasn't too bothered about re-applying more on, however she had to put different earrings in. She had four piercings on each ear however she only wore two in for her left ear and for her right all the holes were filled. She also had an 'eyebrow' piercing which was in all the time. After changing her earrings she left and headed to the party she was terribly late for.

When she arrived at the party she took a deep breath, then entered. As soon as she entered she regretted it. It felt like everyone stopped what they were doing just to look at her. All eyes were on her, including Sally who hated her and Sonic who didn't quite know how he felt about Amy. She walked down the big hall trying to look flawless, she put on a blank cold look, but really she felt uncomfortable. She could hear whispers about her being exchanged between the guests. At the end of the hall her father Soul was waiting for her while talking to the king of Mobius A.K.A Sally's father. Before Amy could make it to her father Sally grabbed sonic then stopped her from going any further, she stood in front of Amy with Sonic by her side. He looked like he was dying to be somewhere else.

"Can I help you with something" Amy asked in a sarcastic tone

"Actually you can, how about you stop being such a whore and feeding off of everyone's attention" Sally smirked

"If think you're mistaking me for yourself" Amy sighed while trying to hold back laughter

"Shut up you're totally jealous of me" Sally huffed

"You're right I'm totally jealous of an attention seeking bitch" Amy smirked

"Whatever you better not steal the spotlight off me not that anyone would give a slut attention" Sally flicked her hair to the side

"I don't need to steal any spotlight, it always finds its way to me" Amy pouted

Sonic laughed throughout their whole conversation. Amy smirked, she was glad Sonic had been entertained. As she was about to leave Sally said one more thing.

"At least I'm not a failure, remember I got the guy you could never get" Sally grinned evilly

"Good for you princess, now piss off" Amy sighed, she was about to loose her patience. Sonic immediately stopped laughing

"Ouch" he thought to himself while awkwardly itching the back of his head hoping something or someone would get him outta this situation

"Don't even try to play it cool, you were in love with him and I stole him from you, you wanted him but you could never have him, you were never in his league no wonder he didn't want you" Sally smirked

"Listen the only person way outta you're league is me, now get the fuck outta way before my hands get bloody" Amy glared coldly

"Is that a threat" Sally questioned

"You tell me" Amy walked away

She stood with her father for most of the night, avoiding Sonic and Sally. Not that she was scared of Sally or anything she wanted to avoid killing anyone. Amy was scared of letting her evil control and with the way things were looking Sally would've been the first to die if she let hell's wrath take over.

The night was almost over and Amy was pretty bored. She had met and been introduced to a lot of people. Her father left her once again to talk to the king of Mobius. She went into Sally's massive garden. As she walked out she noticed there was a full moon outside along with so many stars. She made it her mission to climb the tallest tree she could find in Sally's garden. Once she found what she was looking for she climbed the tree. She sat on the highest branch of the tree in almost complete darkness. The only light sources she had were the moon and the stars. As she sat on the branch she stared up into the beautifully lit sky. The stars looked so close yet they were so far away. She reached out jokingly to try and grab one, but when she did she lost balance and fell off the tree. When she reached the bottom she wondered why she wasn't unconscious and she also wondered why she suddenly felt so warm. She opened her eyes that she held shut tight, and looked up. Sonic was holding her in his arms. He smiled at her but she continued to look at him astonished

"Yo Ames" Sonic greeted

"Sonic…" Amy paused. She was speechless. She could've saved herself but everything happened so fast and she drank a couple of glasses of red wine leaving her partially drunk so maybe she couldn't save herself at that very moment but she was grateful that Sonic did.

"What were you doing climbing a tree at this hour and drunk too" Sonic jokingly scolded

"When do you plan on letting go?" Amy asked sarcastically. Sonic realised he still had his arms wrapped tightly around Amy. He let go of her instantly, she felt cold when he let go.

"Sorry Ames" Sonic blushed

Amy looked away while blushing, she was a bit pissed. The last person she wanted to see was Sally's boy toy no offence to Sonic even though he's her friend.

"Where's your girlfriend at?" Amy asked

"Who wants to know" Sonic laughed

"I'm not in the best state at the moment the last person I wanna see is Sally, if she comes over here I'll make sure she's missing a head when I leave this shithole" Amy grit her teeth

"Ouch, she actually ran off with her girlfriends so you won't be seeing her around here" Sonic laughed

"Great I don't need any more bitches fucking me over" Amy sighed in relief

"So you were climbing that tree" Sonic said

"Yeah…" Amy paused

"Wanna go back up?" He asked

"Sure"

Sonic gave Amy a piggy back ride up the tree. They sat on the branch Amy was previously sitting on. Amy resumed her star gazing that was interrupted by her clumsiness.

"Isn't it funny how when you're sitting up here the stars look so close but in reality they're so far away" Amy sighed

"Yeah, but reality is reality and it sucks" Sonic chuckled

"Fuck yeah it does…let me tell you something" Amy sighed

"I'm listening" Sonic smirked

"I liked you so much back then yet you chose to date a bitch" Amy began to laugh

"Ames..." Sonic hesitated

"I'm such an idiot, obviously at the time she was the sexier option, I was a total idiot for trying"

"Amy listen, I've actually liked you for the longest time ever" Sonic admitted

"I don't want to sound like a bitch but what does it matter now, you got the perfect princess"

"You're right, she's sitting right next to me" Sonic leaned in and kissed Amy passionately. To his surprise she kissed back. When they broke the kiss in order to breathe, there was such a deafening silence for a moment.

"You should've chose the right girl" Amy whispered

She jumped off the tree, she felt light on her feet and a bit light headed. Before walking away she turned and looked at Sonic who was still sitting on the tree. She smiled and did a full twist before walking off. Sonic watched the girl he actually had feelings for walk away, he watched every step, until she was nowhere to be seen…


End file.
